bumple_gumple_extended_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Fagot Man
Fagot Man https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCshPtMLuJvcOlt5jPBSfK3Q https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCshPtMLuJvcOlt5jPBSfK3QFagot Fagot Man is an unknown species from an unknown System, he is also Bumple Gumple's best friend and former enemy. He is a bit jealous of Bumple Gumples fame which was why they were enemies. But he has gotten over his jealousy and now they are best Friends. He formally lived in a swamp, but he now lives in Homeless man 5's house. Fagot Man uploaded a tour of his swamp on the 4 Aug 2017. He has multipal masks. His most used one is a black ninja mask with a blue batman mask over it. He is also sometimes seen with the ninja mask with a grey cap on and sun glasses. He as also worn a smaller version of the bumple gumple mask with the batman cowl over it His instagram is ☀https://www.instagram.com/itz_yaa_boi_/ The Many Name Changes Fagot Man has changed his channel name many times: # Fagot man. Although Fagot Man is still his name his channel used to be called fagot man but he changed it because he thought people were drawn away from the channel because of his name. # Itz Yaa Boii. Itz Yaa Boii was what Fagot Man changed his channel name because he always starts his videos with "What up homies its ya boi, Fagot Man". His Instagram is still called Itz Yaa Boii # FM Productions. FM Productions is the current name of the channel. he changed it because there was already a channel with over 1 million subscribers called its ya boi KSI Fagot Man is featured in Bumple Gumples KSI diss track. First Appearance His first appearance was supposed to be a Fidget Spinner video where Bumple Gumple calls him on the phone and asks him whether he wanted to appear in a video. Fagot Man then says no a proceeds to insult him. This video was never released due to bumple gumple losing the footage Bumple Gumple vs Fagot Man Who Will Win?: Fagot Mans, actual first appears was in a video titled Bumple Gumple vs Fagot Man Who Will Win? Uploaded on the 15 Jun 2017. In the video Bumple Gumple gives a house tour, during the tour Fagot Man comes out of the closet yelling at Bumple Gumple saying "Wheres my money". This leads to Fagot Man hunting down Bumple Gumple. During the hunt Fagot Man has a fight with two local homless people. After this Bumple Gumple Finally have a duel with his enemy. Fagot Man loses and supposedly dies. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkHPndhVmNU Fagot Mans own channel/ I'm Back After his supposed death Fagot Man started warning Bumple Gumple in comment sections that he's back. He made his own Channel Fagot Man on 19 May 2017 and uploaded his first video called I'M BACK!!!! uploaded 6 Jul 2017. In the video Fagot Man is dead on the ground and an unknown camera man . Walks up to him. Fagot Man then wakes up and full of rage stabs Camera Man 4 in the chest, killing him. Fagot Man then screams "WHERE IS BUMPLE GUMPLE" ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwCrLH1eA1Q Bumple Gumple Exposed On the 7 July 2017 Fagot Man uploaded his second video called BUMPLE GUMPLE IS IN THE ILLUMINATI!!!. In this video Fagot Man gives video evidence of Bumple Gumple being in the Illuminati. He plays a clip from bumple gumples old Instagram account called president_llama which shows bumple gumple on a chair telling people to join the Illuminati. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2seMAIWHmvM = The Car Safety Video = In the video I learned About Car Safety With My Arch Enemy (GONE VIOLENT) (uploaded on 9 Jul 2017) Fagot Man confronts Bumple Gumple for the first time since his "Death". Fagot Man bursts into the room trying to kill Bumple Gumple, he doesn't remember why he wants to kill him so they temporarily become friends and watch a video about Car Safety. Of course they cant be friends for long and start fighting again. The battle begins when Bumple Gumple doesn't give Fagot Man a shout out. They scrap for a while but Fagot Man wins. This video also taught us that Fagot Man loves babies THE DISS TRACK After being angry at Bumple Gumple again, Fagot Man uploaded a diss track on him in a video called BUMPLE GUMPLE DISS TRACK (��FIRE��). Uploaded on 20 Jul 2017. In this video Fagot Man sings Its Everyday Bro by Jake Paul with the instrumental of the Hollywood Undead song Undead playing in the background. The background music was to loud though so it was hard to hear him sing, so he uploaded an audio only version. = SPDL Drama = The video spdl leaves youtube uploaded on 27 Jul 2017, starts with Bumple Gumple sneaking into Fagot Mans swamp which starts another fight. Bumple Gumple temporarily strikes down Fagot Man and hides in Homeless man 5's house. Bumple Gumple then sees spdl's video titled Taking a break. Where he says he is taking a break from youtube. Fagot Man sneaks up on Bumple Gumple and Bumple Gumple tells him Spdl quit youtube and he starts crying. They become friends again and they play minecraft. Fagot Man starts hating Bumple Gumple again thinking he stole his diamonds, but it turned out to be Camera Man 2 that stole them which leads to Fagot Man "killing" him in the Daniel Diaz exposed video. On the 2 Aug 2017 Fagot Man did a video reacting to the Spdl Bumple Gumple collab. Fagot Man is furious with him and decides its finally time to kill Bumple Gumple. After being fueled with rage because of the SPDL cheating thing Fagot Man goes to Bumple Gumples house to kill him. The video titled KILLING BUMPLE GUMPLE? starts with Fagot Man waking up in the morning and does a vlog on the way to Bumple Gumples house. When he reaches his house he bursts through the door and catches Bumple Gumple masturbating to the anonymees. Fagot Man then points a gun at him and threatens to shoot. Right before shooting him Bumple Gumple tells Fagot Man about him and Spdl's not being friends anymore because of him sub botting? This makes them friends again and they still are to this day. They then do an exposed video on Spdl called The Truth about spdl (st.paddydeleprechaun exposed) This video starts the exposed series. The only other exposed video is on Daniel diaz the boss hog. ChrisBK00 Drama The Drama between ChrisBK00 and Fagot Man started when Fagot Man started interrupting Chris's videos. The first time he did it was in Thanks for 22 sub's where he took the camera from him then beat him up. The 2nd time was when Chris was doing a terrible minecraft video. Fagot Man bursts into the room which leads to Chris chasing him out the room off camera. This angered Chris so much that he hired an assassin to kill Fagot Man, In a video Killing Fagot man (gone violent) Luckily Fagot Man kills him before he could be unmasked. This was also the video that revealed Fagot Mans drug addiction. He tries to take his "Medicine" but there is none left,, which causes a seizure. He brags to chris about killing his henchmen by posting a picture in the henchmen mask on Instagram. = BUMPLE GUMPLE FACE REVEAL? = This video was made as a joke, talking evidence about why Bumple Gumple is Spdl. They are friends at this time so there is no hate in this video. Q and A On the 18 Aug 2017 Fagot Man did a Q and A video featuring ChrisBk00. Try Not To Laughs Fagot Man uploaded a video parodying why Try Not To Laugh challenges are horrible. Cry For Help/ Kidnapped? On the 28 Sep 2017 Fagot Man did a cry for help video, talking about how Povelsterk kidnapped him. Nothing currently known about what happened. Screenshot 2017-10-01-16-50-18-1-1-.png|Fagot man's identity crisis mask Screenshot 2017-10-01-16-50-26-1-1-.png|Fagot man's exposing mask Photo.jpg|Fagot man's default mask Fagot Mans sigiture gun.jpg|Fagot man's Gun ^484B0B0536BDCBBB5BD335361693F00D1452731E7EF02008A8^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|Fagot Mans Henchmen Mask Category:Characters